October 12, 1978
205. Joe Blow (w/ Boss Crump) (#14) vs Troy Canby (w/ Mark Bronson) (#15) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Joe starts off the match with a violent string of forearm smashes and clotheslines. Troy takes a chance and flies off the ropes with a flying shoulder block. Troy started to gain momentum after that, but Joe rolls him up with a small package and a handful of tights. :Decision: Joe Blow (pin), 3:50 (10-minute time limit) 206. Argonaut I (w/ Jason James) (#16) vs Mr. Tennessee (#13) :Referee: A.J. Adams ::Argonaut #1 takes Tennessee to town with a barrage of power moves. It doesn't take long for #1 to gain a pinfall victory. :Decision: Argonaut #1 (pin), 2:41 (10-minute time limit) 207. Jason James (#11) vs Travis Canby (w/ Mark Bronson) (#12) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Jason jumps Travis as he climbs through the ropes. Jason whips him into the far ropes and jumps on him with a sleeper. Travis battles out of the hold, but he doesn't make much progress. Jason wins the match after a release German suplex. :Decision: Jason James (pin), 3:21 (15-minute time limit) 208. Chad 'Flame' Young (w/ Boss Crump) (#10) vs 'Sensational' Seth Greeley (#9) :Referee: A.J. Adams ::Seth gains an early advantage over Chad, but Chad fights back. When Seth gets too much of an advantage, Crump hands Chad his cane. Chad swings it wildly at Seth's head, but Seth ducks it. Seth grabs the cane and drives Chad into the mat with a Russian leg sweep with the cane across his throat. Seth tosses the cane out of the ring and covers, but Crump climbs onto the ring apron. Seth knocks him down to the ring apron. He backs up to get caught from behind by Chad who runs him into the ropes. Crump comes up with a handful of powder. Seth ducks. Chad gets it full in the face. Seth covers Chad for the pin. Crump complains about the bad officiating. :Decision: Seth Greeley (pin), 11:15 (15-minute time limit) 209. Argonaut II (w/ Jason James) (#7) vs 'Disco' Dominic Donovan (w/ Boss Crump) (#8) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Dominic and #2 went toe-to-toe with each other. #2 got the upper hand with a gorilla press slam. He continued to keep Dominic grounded with elbowdrops, kneedrops and legdrops. :Decision: Argonaut #2 (pin), 12:30 (15-minute time limit) 210. 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris (#6) vs 'Double A' Arnold Adams (#5) :Referee: Marty Gentz ::These two fought an even battle for the entire fifteen minutes of the match's time limit. :Decision: TIME LIMIT DRAW (15-minute time limit) 211. 'Excellent' Xavier Cross (#3) vs Al Madril (#1) :Referee: A.J. Adams ::Xavier surprises Al with a quick barrage of moves. He gets a pinfall after a quick gutwrench powerbomb. :Decision: Xavier Cross (pin), 2:02 (30-minute time limit) 212. Mississippi State Heavyweight Title Match: Grappler (#4) vs Mr. Mississippi (#2) (champion) - Match Text :Referee: Marty Gentz ::Grappler and Mississippi take everything that the other has to offer and then some. At the forty-minute-mark, Mississippi nails Grappler with the Mississippi Mud Pie. Grappler kicked out. After a moment outside the ring, Grappler regrouped and began to battle anew in the ring. Grappler took Mississippi down with a Russian leg sweep and then applied a series of spinning toe holds and then a figure four. Grappler gained the victory with a forward rolling cradle. :Decision: Grappler (pin), 57:38 (60-minute time limit) NEW CHAMPION Category:Wrestling Cards Category:National Guard Armory